Yellow House Division
by lulubell1234
Summary: Conner had a normal life. Until she came along, with her ability to turn invisible and control minds. Conners life is suddenly a complete mess. Jenny may be the only person who can help. Especially when it comes to learning how to control his own powers.
1. WTH?

**Chapter 1; WTH?**

She appeared out of nowhere, I swear, she wasn't there before. She was standing along the wall further down the hallway. She had dark, brown, wavy hair that came down to her collar bone, pale fair skin, and was thin (but not like the thin that most other girls were, the ones who puked and starved to get thin) with no butt or boobs. She looked like every other girl in this school. Except her eyes - the ones drilling into mine - were a strange golden orange color with blue flecks in them. _Come here _they said.

Suddenly, I was pulled back - hard - by my arm.

"Hello! Conner! I was talking to you!" Jamie snapped as I turned to face her.

"Ow! Don't do that! You almost dislocated my shoulder." I said pretending to rub it, like it hurt (it didn't, it was more of a surprise) "I need this you know?" I joked.

She glared at me, not amused, "Well next time don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Ever again." She snapped her fingers in my face.

I looked down at my girlfriend. Everything about her was fake: her hair, her hair color, her nails, her nose, her smile, even her _eye_ color (she had colored contacts that made her eyes look really, really blue). We had been dating for about two weeks and I was already fed up with her attitude.

"I'll see what I can do." I said and kissed her lips quickly before she could respond. I threw a goodbye at her as I speed-walked away. I could feel her glare on my back as I retreated. I didn't turn around.

My next class was ceramics and all the way across camps. I walked quickly, nodding at people I knew, the whole time keeping an eye out for that girl.

* * *

I walked into my seventh hour German class, and sat down in the very back. My teacher, Ms. Mann, was a small older lady with light brown hair that was frizzy. She had a slight British accent. (I know, I know a person from England was teaching us German. Something went wrong in the universe here). Ms. Mann was just going over vocabulary for tomorrows test, when _she _came in. She was wearing shorts and a purple Jack Skeleton t-shirt. She handed Ms. Mann a slip of paper.

Ms. Mann looked at the paper for a moment before saying, "Conner. You need to report to the Principles office."

The class chorused an 'oh your in trouble!' as I walked out the door with _her._

As soon as we were out of sight she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the parking lot.

"Hey! Where are we going?" I asked, "The front office in in the opposite direction."

"I know." She didn't let go of my arm. She pulled me off campus and into the nearby neighborhood.

"Hey let go!" I said in panicky voice, "If we're caught, then we'll get into a lot of trouble! And I can not afford to get into any more trouble."

"Don't worry," she said still not letting go, "No one can see us."

"Wait, what the _hell_?" I said coming to a halt. Because of my sudden stop, she was forced around to look at me

"I _said,_" saying each word carefully and slowly, "no one can _see _us."

"Yeah I get that part. What I want to know is _how_?" I looked into her golden orange eyes, getting lost in them.

She glanced around quickly before saying: "Not here; it's not safe for us. I'll tell you everything back at headquarters." She started to walk again, but I remained unmoved.

"Come on, Conner." she said tugging on my arm.

I shook my head and pulled my wrist from her grasp. "You're crazy." I said as I turned and walked back onto campus. She didn't try to stop me.

I kept my eyes open for security as I walked back into class. I slid down into my seat, with only fifteen minutes left of class. I ignored all of the stares coming from my class mates.

Ms. Mann let us pack up early, that's when my best friend, David, asked, "Why were you called up to the office man?" David had short brown hair and was quarterback (Go Tigers!). It was weird, David and I were complete opposites when it came to looks, he was big and bulky and played football, while I was leaner and was goalie for our soccer team, but we were best friends. People just didn't understand our relationship. Couldn't people who play in different sports hang out together? (Apparently not).

I shrugged and lied, "They wanted to see if I would switch around my classes so that a new girl from France could be in 2nd hour math, so that she could take this other class and blah blah blah blah blah."

"And did you?" he asked standing up to stretch.

"Didn't need to. Someone else came in and volunteered before I could answer." I shrugged again. _Damn I could be a good lier _I thought.

"Then why did it take so long?"

I raised an eyebrow. He nodded, understanding. Anything to prolong learning. My thoughts drifted back to the girl and the way she acted.

"So.. Is she cute?" he asked a moment later. For a wild second I thought David was talking about the girl with orange eyes.

"Huh?"

"The French girl. Is she cute?" He asked again, messing with his IPod.

"Oh, no, not really." I said. He immediately lost interest. My phone vibrated. I looked down at it. I had three new messages from Jamie.

**Hey babe, wats up? **the first one said. I deleted it and went to the next one.

**Hellooooo? **the second one said. It was sent seven minutes after the last one. I deleted that one too.

**Hello?! don't u dare ignore me! I no u can txt in ur German class! **I sighed and sent a quick reply.

**Srry, was in the front office.**

**Oh! Srry hon! Wat 4? **her reply was instant. It took her less than three seconds.

**I'll tell u after school **I sent back.

**Kaykay **I looked down at my phone.

"What's wrong dude?" David asked.

"I'm gonna break up with Jamie after school." I decided.

"About time!" he laughed, "That girl is a clingy bitch." He snorted. Every girl who overheard in the class looked at me with wide hopeful eyes.

David looked at the girls then to me, "That's what you get for being one of the hottest guys in school."

"Your one to talk." I shot back. He smiled and turned to one of the girls and winked. The girl flushed all the way up to her hairline.

"Yes, but unlike you, I like the attention." He said as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes as we made our way over to the junior parking lot.

* * *

I stood outside the drivers side of my car. The parking lot was almost empty as I waited for Jamie. David was seated in the passenger seat listening to the radio.

Jamie finally strutted over from the school, grabbed my upper arm and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

"Jamie -" I started but she interrupted me.

"Mr. Peters is a fucking dumb arse! He made me stay late so that he could lecture me on why I didn't turn in the homework! I mean half the class didn't do the work! I swear he hates or he likes looking at my boobs." she said with _huff _crossing her arms over her chest_._

"Jamie," I started again, "I need to talk to you - "

"Oh yeah!" she said smacking her head, "Why were called up to the office?" faking a smile like she really cared.

"Jamie. We're over." I said quickly before she could interrupt.

"Huh?" her voice squeaked, her eyes turned hard, and her fake smile slipped off her face.

"We. Are. Over." I said each word separately and slowly.

She stood there for a long moment a real shocked expression on her face before she slapped me across the face. I'm pretty sure she left a big red mark. "I'm sorry. But you're not the right one for me." I said to her, I sighed and kissed her forehead before I climbed into my car. Jamie stood there crying as I drove away.

"Good thing she has her car." I said as the school disappeared behind us.

"Why?"

"'Cuz then I might have actually felt bad for leaving her there."

David laughed.

* * *

"Oh no! No no no no no!" I half yelled. David and I were sitting on my couch playing the best racing game ever. Burnout Revenge Revenge.

"OH!" We both yelled and we leaned back as David's car beat mine across the finnish line by a mere three seconds.

"Dinner time!" I heard my mom call from down stairs. I got up and paused the game. I started down the hall with David close behind.

David and I sat down at the dinner table and piled the food upon our plates. Jill came in a few minutes later, hands on her hips. Jill was only in the eight grade but she already looked like a high schooler, with long in-style hair and the latest clothes right out of fashion magazines.

"Don't you have your _own_ home?" she asked David.

"This is my home now. Your parents adopted me." He said shoving hamburger helper in is mouth. My dad snorted and my mom laughed a quick laugh.

"Humph." my sister said delicately before helping herself to a huge load of food onto her plate.

"I didn't know girls ate so much." I said to my sister, teasing her.

"Now, now kids no fighting at the table." my mom said sitting down next to dad. We ate and laughed until David stood up and thanked my parents for the meal. I walked David outside and waved goodbye as he drove away in his red BMW. (He drove over to my house and we would car-pool the ten minutes over to school). I stood outside and watched as his car drove away. I glanced up the street and saw a man underneath the only street lamp on the street. What the hell?

He just stood there looking at me. It was late April and temperature outside tonight was still 90 degrease, but that didn't stop him from wearing dark heavy clothes. Poor man, he must be really hot. I smiled as I returned to my cool house. I took a quick shower then climbed into bed.

The last thing I thought about before sleep captured me in its claws, was the girl, the girl with golden orange eyes.


	2. The Escape

**Chapter 2 ; The Escape**

When I drove into school the next day I noticed something was off about the school parking lot. But I shrugged it off and headed into the school. David lagged behind me.

"What? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" I called back to him.

"No, I slept like a baby. I just wish that I could have slept longer." He groaned as he came up beside me.

"Ha. Same here."

Girls were looking at us (as usual whenever we dumped a girlfriend). I payed them no attention. David, however, winked at a cluster of girls that made them blush, giggle and duck their heads.

"Wow," I said, "Your such an ass."

"It's my job." He then smiled at the group of girls, making them giggle louder.

"Ugh!" I said jokingly. We walked in silence for a moment as I played around with my IPod.

"Did you see that new car in the parking lot?" David asked, trying to sound indifferent, but I could tell he was excited. He loved cars like little girls loved Barbie dolls.

"So that what it was!" he looked at me funny, "Something seamed off about the parking lot, but I couldn't tell what." a couple girls walked by us laughing loudly, trying to get our attention.

"Well it wasn't _in _the parking lot. It was parked right outside the entrance." He shrugged then launched into a detail description about the car. I wasn't really paying attention, all I got out if it was that it was really fast and got good gas mileages. I didn't really care for cars; David sighed contently. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my desk and waited for first hour to start.

The warning bell rang, and kids stumbled into their seats tiredly. Mr. Brown, my science teacher was as far from the color brown as you could get, he was so pale white that he could pass for paper (although, I don't think paper could be fat). He was starting a lecture on clouds when _she_ came in. The girl who stared in my dreams last night.

She was wearing a black and white polka-dot skirt from Hot Topic, a white button up shirt, a purple vest, a polka-dot tie, and low-top converse. Her hair hung strait and was holding a giant purple purse on one side... Like every other girl.

She handed Mr. Brown a pink slip. He looked at it for a moment, "Ah yes. Class this is Jennifer Kelly. A transfer student from Arizona."

Jennifer waved hello and said, "Call me Jenny please."

"Alright, Jenny," Mr. Brown said, "Please sit down in the empty seat in front of Conner." She nodded and looked around confused.

"Conner please raise your hand." Mr. Brown said. I raised my hand. Jenny smiled like she was embarrassed and sat down in front of me.

Shit.

* * *

Jenny turned out to be in all of my classes. She would run in like she was lost and end up sitting next to me. Just my luck. But she didn't strike up a conversation. She ignored me like we have never met before. And therefor I ignored her. I didn't look at her or talk to her or even talk about her. Or I tried to at least. Sometimes I couldn't help but glance at her. And when I did, I bet she could tell because a small smile would form on her face, although she wouldn't return the glance.

The rest of the week was uneventful. David broke up with his girlfriend, and now the girls were more annoying than ever, stalking us every chance they got. (Damn this small school).

And every night I dreamt of Jenny. It was always the same thing; her telling me to come with her. _Where?_ I would ask, but she wouldn't reply, and then my alarm would beep, and I would wake up shaking and drenched in sweat.

It was thursday night when I saw something weird outside my window. "Dude," I said to David, "do you see that?"

"See what?" he asked coming over to the window. We had just finished up our homework, and I was looking for a video game to play.

"Those two people under the street light."

"Yeah, what about them?" he asked board.

"There was only one the other day. I think that they are watching my house." I said in a stage whisper.

David suddenly fell to the floor rocking with laughter, "Wow -- I knew -- you had -- stalkers -- but this -- is too rich!" he said in between laughs.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I said, but I couldn't hold back a small laugh. David's face was turning redder and redder.

"Fan girls!" he said, "Those are -- fan girls! Stalking you! Waiting for you to confess you hidden love for them!" He said the last line like a dreamy girl. We burst out laughing, rolling onto the floor.

My door burst open, "Yo! Giggling idiots! Dinner time!" My sister said glaring at us. We laughed harder as we followed her down the stairs.

After David left, I checked my window; now there was three people.

* * *

The next day at school Jenny was acting strange. Well strang_er, _I mean. She kept really close to me, only keeping a few feet between us. And the more I thought about it, the more I _liked_ having her close to me. David said I was loosing it. I ignored him.

I walked into German class and sat down. Jenny was close behind me, but instead of sitting down next to me (like she usually did) she stood closely by my side. I could feel her body heat; I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked. She put one hand on my shoulder and the other to her mouth, telling me to be quiet.

Just then three people in black suites, who reminded me of FBI agents, came in. Jenny pulled me out of my seat, still motioning to me to be quiet, we stood against the wall.

"Could we talk to Conner Hamlton, please?" the first one said, he was big with a bald head and black sunglasses. (Just like a FBI agent, or something out of the Matrix).

Ms. Mann looked at them then looked at where I should be seated. The man followed her gaze.

"Uh...," Ms. Mann started, "I don't .." she stared at my desk like she was in deep thought, "Oh yes, thats right!" she said after a moment, "He went to the bathroom." I looked over at Jenny. Her head was inclined slightly, and she was staring strait at Ms. Mann.

"Where is it?" the second man said, he was much like the first only shorter.

"Just right around the corner." Ms. Mann but before she could finish, they were already gone.

Jenny pulled me towards the door, she glanced left then pulled me right. I opened my mouth to ask her what was going on. But before I could, she whirled around and did the zip-you-lips motion with her hand. We walked quickly down the hallway and slipped out the door behind some freshman girl. Then we were flat out running to the parking lot. (Thank GOD that I played soccer!)

We jumped the fence, and she pulled me over to a red car. It was the car that David was telling me about. She threw me into the passenger side and slammed the door shut. She ran around to the other side and threw herself in.

"Buckle up." She snapped as she screeched out of her parking spot. I buckled up; scared shitless by her driving.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

Jenny glanced in all of the rearview mirrors, "Shit, we're being followed." she sped up.

"By who?!" I yelled.

"By Sector Fourteen from the FBI." she said back angrily as she turned the car sharply, barley missing an oncoming car my inches.

"And what do they do?"

"They kill people like us." She said turning again at a neck-breaking speed.

"Like us?" I repeated stupidly.

"Yes, people like us. People, like me, who have powers that they want. And people like you," she said, running a red light, "who will get them soon." she turned the car again, "They want to use us as a weapon, in wars and such. There are several of our kind on their side, who turned to them when they got their powers, because we didn't get to them fast enough." She turned again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they brainwashed them before we got to them, and when we unlocked their powers, they went running back to them like a little puppy." she sped up then slowed down quickly and took a sharp left turn. The car behind us couldn't make the turn. It flipped over six times before crashing into a big maple tree. The tree shuddered and fell on top of the black car.

Jenny laughed quietly and sped off.

I must have fallen asleep because it felt like only minutes later when she shook me awake, "Conner. Conner! We're here."

I opened my eyes and looked around totally disoriented by the sudden darkness, "Where are we?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"Headquarters." she said.

'Headquarters' was just an old abandoned home. The roof slanted inward and tiles were missing. The windows were cracked and broken, the faded yellow paint was chipping off, and the wood on the porch was warped beyond repair. A lone rocking chair sat at the far end of the porch, looking so weak that even the slightest pressure would break it. Tall weeds covered the front yard, covering most of the walk way and braiding the thick iron gates. Junk was everywhere, old tires, broken bits of things, and toys that were missing pieces.

"This is headquarters?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is one of the entrances. Come on!" she said grabbing my hand. She pulled my through the gate and up the steps. She took a key, that was hanging around her neck, put it in the lock. She twisted it easily although it looked as though it hadn't been used in ages.

Jenny opened the door and said, "Welcome to headquarters!"


	3. Notes to the Reader Yes that means you

**A/N: **

**To everyone who may have read this story..**

**I didn't realize that I could not post original stories here. If you wish to see what happens to Conner and Jenny, please check out Fictionpress****(dot)****com**

**It will be under the same story name and author name (so nobody get confused :D)**

**I have just signed up so it will take two days (drat!) before I can officially post it.**

**Sorry :)**

**Lots of love, **

**Lulubell :D**


End file.
